


The Uphill is Rough (The Downfall is Fast)

by gyu_trashling (ladynoirsdaughter)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt, Implied Bullying, This Is Sad, i made svt kinda mean, they all love gyu don't worry, why do I always hurt my bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/gyu_trashling
Summary: Five times Mingyu takes what is given to him, and the one time he refuses to be pushed around anymore.





	The Uphill is Rough (The Downfall is Fast)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised I don't have a restraining order on me for all this Mingyu angst, wow I'm a bad stan
> 
> Please don't get the wrong idea about SVT or their relationship with Mingyu - they all love each other very much. This is just me being an angsty bitch and projecting those feels onto a character
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Ah, he's too tall. It's not so bad when it gets to Jihoon-hyung in the line but Mingyu just towers over us all."

"I wish he would stop wearing shoes with big soles. Hyung makes me feel even more like a kid."

"I don't know what he's eating to make him grow but he needs to stop."

That's what Mingyu hears from across the room as he's getting his makeup done. His eyes are closed, sleep not completely gone from his body, but every word is clear from Seokmin, Chan, and Jeonghan behind him.

They're a fair distance away, he can see when he cracks an eye open to look in the mirror, all of them staring down at a phone without taking much notice of him.

He closes his eyes again and wishes he had fallen asleep, not paying attention to the sudden camera in his face.

~~~~~

"Take a breath at the end of the second 'do' and go slower for the rest."

He tries before Jihoon cuts him off halfway through.

"It's a quick break, barely there. Go again."

Mingyu waits for the beat to come in, picking up on it straight away and it goes well. Until his voice cracks a little too harshly on the second 'do.'

He doesn't even have to guess what the older has to say after he sighs.

"You always take the longest in recordings." Jihoon thinks he's quiet, but he knows he's not when he hears a thump and looks to see Mingyu leaning against the back wall with his head lowered. "Mingyu-ah. Take a break and come back. Bring Hansol in."

He leaves without a glance at his hyung and a tight lump in his throat.

~~~~~

"Hyung! Have you seen my pink sweater?"

"Probably in your drawers, Seungkwan-ah."

"I checked, it isn't."

"Did you check underneath your bed?"

Seungkwan goes quiet in the doorway, retreating without a word and coming back a few moments later.

"It's not there."

"Maybe it's out to wash and you forgot about it." He's grumpy today, having sorted through all his belongings and rearranging them, moving the last few pairs of shirts around after having to collect them from Junhui who didn't realise he had them.

The younger is about to say something when he walks over quickly and moves through the clothes in the large basket near Mingyu's bed, picking up the said pink sweater with a confused, yet annoyed expression.

"Why do you have it?"

"Half of those aren't mine, I was just grabbing my things then was going to take it back out to the rest of you."

Seungkwan doesn't believe him. It's obvious by the way he slowly blinks and takes a deep breath, picking up the basket.

"If you're done with this I'll take it to the others." Mingyu answers by turning around and going back to his drawers. The sound of the door shutting echoes in his ears as he bunches up a few shirts and throws them across the room.

~~~~~

"Did you finish those lyrics?"

Mingyu startles at the table, knocking over his, luckily, unopened water bottle onto the floor at the suddenness of Seungcheol's hand on his shoulder and voice in his ear.

"Huh?"

"The lyrics we were working on yesterday. You said you would try to finish them before bed."

"Oh. Um, I didn't get very far..." He hands over the folded paper with a bunch of sentences on it, some crossed out and others half-done, looking down at the notebook in front of him.

He tried to get them finished, he did, but he'd had a bad headache and Minghao said he should sleep and ' _Seungcheol-hyung won't rip your head off. The most he'll do is probably sigh and accept it_ '.

He heard the leader sigh. He looked up to see him rubbing at his cheek while reading over the paper. It wasn't fun to see.

This was the fourth time he hasn't been able to complete lyrics when there's only four songs on the special album, and one of the songs he's not even part of.

"Wonwoo and Hansol got their parts done yesterday. I guess we can work with whatever is here."

"I'm sorry, hyung."

"Good thing you're not in charge of the writing process, right?"

Mingyu doesn't watch as Seungcheol walks away; he sits staring down at his empty notebook and watching as water droplets fall on the paper from his cheeks.

~~~~~

"Yah! Mingyu-ah, step on your right first and then turn inwards."

It's been six hours of almost non-stop practice, the dance for their title song practically done it feels like, but the leader is still able to see his faults in the back of his head apparently.

They're all ready to go home and the desperation can be felt from everyone, yet Mingyu is still struggling with it.

It's in the start of the dance when him and Jisoo are the only ones moving, the motion of facing the front to moving into the middle catching him off guard with how fast he has to move while still getting down to the floor.

They keep going, doing the dance over and over again, Mingyu trying his best to get it right. He thinks he's succeeded once out of a hundred.

"Hey, make sure your footing is right before moving or else you'll fall." The members are grabbing their things to leave but Soonyoung is still beside him, slowly moving through it to show how it's done.

Mingyu follows in silence, watching the older's feet from the mirror and behind, doing it slow before speeding up a little. When he tries it with the music, he falters and slips on his knee.

"I'm sorry, I'll work harder."

"Mingyu-ah, I don't want to push, but we have a week-"

"I'll stay back to practice and get it right, please don't feel like you have to change it."

"I wasn't going to change it - I was going to work through it with you step-by-step again."

Mingyu knows the older is sick of teaching the dance and wants to sleep, so he bites down harshly on his bottom lip and shakes his head.

"Go home and rest. I'll work on it by myself."

The silence from Soonyoung is uncomfortable but looking up, he knows it's out of sleep deprivation and the slightest bit of frustration he can all too easily see.

With a final nod, the older steps around him to leave. "Show me how hard you practiced in the morning and you might not be stuck in the back the majority of the dance."

As soon as the door shuts, Mingyu falls on his back and hits his head on the floor, feeling a concussion would be less painful than his hyung's basic acknowledgment of how he treats him in their group's dynamic.

~~~~~

"Mingyu-ah! Get a bowl for me too!"

"You said you weren't hungry."

"I wasn't going to spend money on food when it was obvious you would make something."

He's quiet, stirring the noodles in the pot slowly, moving to take out another bowl without argument because there was no point. Wonwoo was stubborn.

"Did you use that new flavouring?"

"The store didn't have any, hyung."

"Oh," he hears the chair move out then back in, footsteps moving away, "don't worry about it then."

That is what pushes Mingyu. Right there. The blatant disregard for his generosity and effort. Within a second he's completely switched from quiet and conscious to hurt and used.

The bowl all too easily breaks when he throws it's on the floor.

Mingyu ignores everyone who looks at him from the moment he leaves the kitchen to the moment he closes the door behind himself.


End file.
